


Jealousy looks cute on you

by sopenation



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, I have too much semishira feels, Idiots in Love, Jealous Shirabu, Jealousy, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, SemiShira - Freeform, Shirabu is ready to throw hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopenation/pseuds/sopenation
Summary: Just as he rounded a corner he was met with the sight of Semi Eita surrounded by a horde of girls —no doubt his own fangirls— all carrying a variation of gifts, from homemade chocolates to bento boxes and even personalised teddy bears.Kenjirou gritted his teeth. Another reason he despised Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 28
Kudos: 496





	Jealousy looks cute on you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like less than a day. Purely self indulgent fic hehe

Valentine's Day was the worst.

It was overrated, not to mention the garish pink decorations and cheesy love letters made Kenjirou want to throw up.

He must have walked past _at least_ ten couples in school today, each of them increasingly more affectionate and disgusting than the first. Kenjirou just huffed and continued walking.

Just as he rounded a corner he was met with the sight of Semi Eita surrounded by a horde of girls _—_ no doubt his own fangirls _—_ all carrying a variation of gifts, from homemade chocolates to bento boxes and even personalised teddy bears. 

Kenjirou gritted his teeth. Another reason he despised Valentine's Day.

He leaned against the wall, watching with distaste as one of the girls step forward, holding out a heart shaped box towards Semi.

“Semi senpai,” She's blushing, visibly nervous as she tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “I hope you accept these milk chocolates, I-I worked really hard!”

Kenjirou has to bite back a laugh. _Poor girl, Eita only eats dark chocolate._

Regardless, Semi smiles at the girl, accepting the chocolates with a small _thanks_. It’s not a genuine smile, rather a neutral, polite one. Kenjirou knows this, because Semi's real smile —the one where his dimples appear and the fondness in his eyes betray his affection— was reserved only for him.

The girl doesn't back down, still rooted to the same spot. She seemed to be searching for the courage to say something. Kenjirou narrowed his eyes.

“Senpai, I really like you!”

If looks could kill, he would’ve burned a hole through her head. Of course, nobody actually knows he's there, and the girl is still blushing furiously as Semi just stares at her owlishly.

“So,” she continues. _(A grave mistake.)_ “w-will you go out with me?”

Semi's eyes widen imperceptibly, and Kenjirou would have found it endearing if he wasn't _fuming_ at the moment.

Something tight coils inside of him before it _snaps_ , reverberating throughout his entire body.

He clenches his fists, murderous eyes locking onto the girl as he makes a beeline towards them, silent anger radiating off him.

He storms into the crowd, making sure to bump shoulders with the girl a little harder than necessary.

When he finally stands in front of his boyfriend, he manages to catch the briefest glimpse of confusion laced with something else —was it desire?— in his eyes before he yanks his tie, pulling him into a heated kiss.

Semi makes a startled noise, but he soon relaxes and sighs into the kiss, one hand reaching out to cup Kenjirou's face. There are whispers behind them, but Kenjirou couldn’t care less. He wanted an audience after all.

_Let them know he's mine._ Kenjirou smiles to himself, enjoying the way Semi's lips move against his own hungrily and he deftly hooks a finger through his belt loops, pulling his boyfriend closer.

When they finally part, Semi is breathless and dishevelled, his red lips parting slightly as he gasps for air. Kenjirou takes a moment to proudly admire his handiwork.

He slowly turns around with his hand still placed firmly on Semi's waist and smirks, but there's a coldness behind his eyes that many of the girls shrink away immediately.

“Sorry girls, but he's taken.” He's not sorry, but _he is_ evil enough to savour the heartbreak in their crestfallen faces.

With one last glare aimed at the poor girl, he grabs Semi's hand and drags him away.

They get a good distance away from them before Semi stops and suddenly Kenjirou finds himself up against a wall with Semi's dark eyes piercing into him.

The chocolate box falls to the ground with a _thud_. Neither of them turn to look at it.

Semi makes the first move, pressing his lips against Kenjirou's and pinning his wrists against the wall. Kenjirou lets out a gasp when Semi nips at his bottom lip, tugging it between his teeth roughly. He's helpless as the third year takes charge, kissing him with a sense of urgency, as if he was the only thing that mattered in the world.

And he _loved_ every minute of it.

There's fire in Semi's eyes when he pulls away, but not before he presses a long, burning kiss to Kenjirou's neck, eliciting a whimper from the younger.

Semi presses their foreheads together and chuckles softly, sending shivers down his spine.

“So possessive.” He murmurs, wrapping his arms around Kenjirou's waist.

Kenjirou rolled his eyes. “Can you blame me? My boyfriend is an attractive idiot with his _own fucking fanclub.”_

“Cute.” Semi smiles, leaving a light kiss on the tip on his nose. “You're cute when you get jealous.”

“Shut up.” Kenjirou buries his face in the crook of Semi's neck, pouting against soft skin.

“You don't need to be jealous.” He can almost picture the softness in Semi's eyes as he continues, his last words almost a whisper. “I’m all yours.”

Kenjirou looks up, pulling him in for another kiss. It's softer, much gentler this time. When they break apart, they’re both smiling.

“I know.”

And he does know. No one else has possession over Semi's heart, no one else has the luxury of waking up next to Semi, or being on the receiving end of his breathtaking smiles. _He's_ the one Semi saves a seat for, every single time. _He's_ the one who tapes Semi's fingers after practice, and in return receives kisses after kisses for his effort. _He's_ the one Semi will build pillow forts with, and spend hours talking about nothing at all as they lay in each other's embrace.

_He's_ the only one Semi will say _I love you_ to.

“Happy Valentine's Day, Eita.”

Semi quirked an eyebrow. “I thought you hated Valentine's Day. “

“I do,” He admits, curling his fingers into his boyfriend's shirt. “but I know you like it, you big sap.”

Semi laughs, tightening his hold on his waist as he leans in again to kiss Kenjirou’s forehead. “Happy Valentine's Day, my love.”

They stay like that a moment longer, enjoying each other's presence before Semi speaks up.

“... What should I do about the chocolates?”

“Meh, give it to Tendou.”

**Author's Note:**

> GIVE ME SEMISHIRA OR GIVE ME DEATH!!!  
> also kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
